What a life
by latuacantanteec
Summary: this is a oneshot story- baisicly Edward comes home after a year studying in anther country. the rest of the gang is into magic and is on the brink of war with the LA Push gang, who thnk they shounnt use thre magice cuz they rnt native.


**Okay so this is more of a one-shot story, and i don't know how to finish it but it will happen. Summery: the gang and la push gang are into magic. Edward comes home and takes control. **

"Bells, can you show my brother around today" Alice asked. I looked at her and grinned. " of course; i am the welcoming comity after all" i said. Alice Cullen my best friend's brother Edward was coming to Forks High after a year studying abroad in London. She shrieked. " your going to show him our way of life" she asked. I nodded " definitely; we don't want him getting in the way of our plans now do we" i asked. She smirked. " no i think we don't" she said.

Alice and I had a different way of life. We were wicken , we practice magic all the time. Our parents don't care as long as we don't cause to much trouble.. Every teenagers dream. Sure we were only in tenth grade but who cares, we get invited everywhere. Who knows, if he did mess with our plans, well there would be a lot of trouble. I live with Alice. My dad gave me to them when i turned thirteen because he wanted to be alone after my mothers death. Which was totally his fault. I mean he hit her with his car. Charlie was the police commissioner He made sure that my friends and i got away with a lot of the things my friends and i did.

Alice danced off to a car that pulled up and Jasper, Emmett and Rose stayed near me. She came back with this hot guy, which i assumed was her brother. He had gotten in late last night from his flight, and was late this morning getting up. So we hadn't seen him. When they arrived by us Edward was looking at me.

" this is Bella, who is living with us. Emmett, and Rose, who are going out. And this is my Jasper" Alice said sighing at Jazz name. Edward was staring at me. I hadn't met him but he seemed very familiar. " Bella, you'll take care of Edward wont you" Alice asked. I , and everyone else knew what she meant. I was the one to pop his flower. Make him not so innocent. " of course Alice. we'll see you later." i said. I started walking away from the group, not checking to see if Edward was following. I heard foot steps catching up to mine, and i knew he was there. " give me your schedule Edward" i demanded, he handed it to me and i saw we were in all the same classes. I smiled. " well it seems your in my classes." i said. He chuckled and looked back at the others.

" you know Bella i always thought you looked familiar." he said. I turned confused. " what are you talking about Edward" i asked. He looked dark. " you don't remember my going away party we invited you to." he asked.

FLASH BACK

The music was loud and somebody tapped my shoulder. I couldn't see well and he asked me if he wanted to go somewhere else and i followed. We were upstairs, when we jumped into the nearest room which i think was Alice's and started the foreplay. " no, no foreplay just take me" i demanded. The stranger chuckled and ripped off both of our clothes. It turned out to be the best night of my life. The best sex i have ever had. I never knew who it was though because i left right after he fell asleep.

PRESENT:

"hmm i don't remember much" i said. " it was very hazy why" i asked. No one was left in the parking lot, so i continued walking to our first class. But suddenly i was turned around and my lips where crashed with Edwards. It was him. I already made him not so innocent. I gasped and stared at him. " seems my girl remembers now" he smirked. I gulped and got angry.

" i am not your girl. You have no possession over me now let me go" i said angrily. He laughed at my attempts to get away from him but finally let go.

"Aw was i not good enough. Because i do remember you saying it was one of the best nights you had." he said. I glared at him. " i was drunk, besides i love it when virgin boys take me" i lied. He laughed and said. " you're a horrible liar Bella. Don't you remember what we did afterwards" he asked. I shook my head. He came closer and kissed me again. "Well it went like that." he said.

Edward pulled my hand to the class we were headed to, and sat next to me, and grabbed my hand. " what are you doing" i spat. " i am holding your hand Bella" he said. I laughed, " well stop that. I don't do relationships" i said. Everyone knew that. So why couldn't he understand it. He leaned down and darkly whispered " you do now" in my ear. I stared up at him with wide eyes, and shook my head. " sorry i don't change my rules for anybody" i said. The teacher walked in and started teaching.

Edward's hand ran up and down my thigh. " would you stop" i hissed. He shook his head. " why you don't want more Bella" he asked. He knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me uncomfortable, and was doing a pretty good job at it. " stop" i whispered. His hand went higher and i stifled a moan. " i don't think you want me to stop Isabella" he murmured.

Oh My God. He used my whole name. How did he know that was a major turn on? I whimpered when he stopped, and he chuckled. " later" he said, turning his attention back to the board.

After class ended, Edward took my books. " what are you doing" i asked, " im taking your books and walking you to your next class." he said. " we are in all the same classes Edward" i stated. " well looks like i will be doing this all day then." i groaned and speed walked to my next class.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Everyone was at the table already, well except for me and Edward. He walked behind me thankfully. I sat down in the middle of the table when Alice asked " so are we going" she asked. Edward remained quiet until he heard this. " going where" he growled. Alice leaped up from her chair and dragged me off the table. " may i speak to you Bella, Emmett tell my brother about our plans for this week" she said, pulling me to the corner of the room.

" did you tell him" she asked. I shook my head. "Bella" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. " that was your job. Oh god now he's never gonna let us out" she said while rubbing her face with her hands. " what do you mean us. He watches you when your parents are away. Not me. I do have a dad." i said. She glared at me. " oh wait until Carlisle and Esme go away. He will put us on total lock down. He probably will lock us in his room until they return. He gets like that, and likes to be in control of the situation" she said. I stared at her. " oh crap" i moaned.

" And Carlisle and Esme are going on a six month cruise next week" she said. "Wait that's next week" i asked. She nodded. " oh god, you know what i just realized" i asked. She shook her head. " the only reason your brother is home is because your parents want someone to watch us. They trust us, but what happens when we get caught doing something and there is no one to bail us out" i asked. She groaned. " we have to be careful around him" she said. I nodded in agreement. " but what if he wants to join us" i asked. She shook her head again. " no, Edward is a goody two shoes, and does everything he suppose to. He will never want to join us" she said

The bell rang and we made our way back to the table. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had this period of freedom with me. I took my spot back on the center of the table and we looked at each other. " Carlisle and Esme are going away for some time. Are all our plans full prof" Alice asked staring at Emmett. Emmett nodded, and Rose took his hand. " do you think anyone will find us so far up in the woods" she asked Emmett. He laughed. " only stupid people who would mess with us would follow us up that far." he said.

Everyone laughed. Well except for Edward. When the bell rang we went to science! I hated science because it was boring, so i listened to my i-pod all period long, and got disappointed looks from Edward.

When Alice and i got home after school i heard a lot of shouting going on between Edward, Carlisle and Esme. "What's popping Mamma Ez" i asked. Esme turned around and gave me a hug. " nothing dear. We were just telling Edward that you two are different from the rest of the kids in Forks" she said. I snickered. " oh yeah we're very different" i said. I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Sighing i reach for my laptop, but it wasn't there.

I went downstairs, to see Edward on it. " what are you doing" i yelled. He looked up and smirked. " there is no way your doing any of this stuff, while my parents are gone" he said. I grinned. " who said that was what we were doing. Hmm, you know its very rude to go through people's personal things Edward. What would your father say" i asked. He stared at me for a moment and then bursted out laughing. " they left already Bella. And Alice is at Jasper's house until i pick her up" he said.

"Good for you, now i need my computer back" i said. He chuckled gave it back. I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand. " what" i asked. "I don't get a reward for giving it back" he asked. " Edward stop this, i told you i don't do relation ships" he smiled. " well i think you should" he said.

I decided to play along. " yes i think ill go out with Mike Newton. Thanks Edward" i said. He growled and pulled me back. " what about me Bella" he asked. I pretended to put a lot of thought into it and said " nope, Mike's a virgin., your not" i said. I made my way back upstairs, and decided to go to sleep.

Carlisle and Esme where gone, and Alice and i were stuck with Edward. Sure he was watching us but tonight was the night all our plans started. We would have to be extra careful around him. Alice suggested that we drug him so we don't get into any trouble. That would be one of the easiest things to do because Carlisle kept sedatives in the house for when Emmett go to excited.

We both made dinner tonight , slipping in the heavy sleeping drugs in his drink. We both left the table full of food and went to wash up. Edward sat in front of the plate that was covered in sedatives. Alice and i smiled and started eating. He seemed perfectly fine when he was done. No tired at all. But Alice was a different story. She was yawning like crazy. " Alice are you okay" he asked her. " no im going to bed" she said, dragging herself to her room. I stared at her in confusion. "You know its not smart to try and drug people Isabella" Edward said. My head snapped up. " what are you talking about" i asked. " i knew you had plans tonight. I found the empty bottle in Alice's room. Do you really think im that stupid" he asked me. I gulped.

" it wasn't my idea" i said backing away from him. He smirked, especially when i hit the wall.

" well do you admit that you had something to do with it" he asked, stroking my face. "Yes" i said. " hmm what would Carlisle and Esme have to say about this" he asked. Leaning in, so his breath fanned my face when he exhaled. " wha... what would they say if they knew that you drugged Alice" i whispered. He chuckled. " they wont find out. There gone for the next six months. There's no way you'll remember" he said.

" move Edward" i said, while pushing him out of my way. "Where do you think your going" he asked as he followed me into the living room. I grabbed my messenger bag, and bolted to the front door. " you may be in charge of Alice, but i am still going to ritual tonight. We had been planning this for months. Im not gonna let you get in the way of things Edward Cullen; you can either join us of leave us the hell alone" i said wrenching the door open. " oh no you don't. Im in charge here" he said, pulling my wrist and jerking me into his chest.

"Let go" i whined, as he carried me up the stairs. When we made it to the top we saw Alice lying on the floor in front of my room. " oh my god" i said, struggling to get to her. this was all and act. We had planned for everything to happen. Just like this. We put a light dose in Edwards original food, and a heavy one that would take effect about an hour after ingested in Alice's.

Of course he didn't know that. I internally snickered . Alice was probably going to wake up soon, and Edward will be asleep in the next five minutes or so. Edward ignored her 'sleeping' body and continued to go to his room. " you cant just leave her there" i said. He laughed, and continued to his room. He flung me onto his bed; and closed the door, which made a clicking sound indicating he locked it.

He made his way to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. " Edward get off of me please" i asked, he laughed. " nope" he said. " but your squishing me" i complained. " i wont get up until you agree to be my girlfriend" he said. I glared at him. " why do you want it so much" i asked. His eyes fell on me, the stare became uncomfortable. " i want you because your beautiful, talented, smart, incredibly stubborn. I could go on for days with a list" he said yawning. He snuggled into me and sighed. "Bella" he said, then he started snoring and i knew he was asleep.

His grip on me was super tight, and i couldn't move. Alice knew how to unlock his door. I only hoped she would wake up soon. There was a click and the door soundlessly opened. " help" i squeaked. She gasped and ran over to us. She threw her brothers huge heavy arm off me and replaced it with a pillow. His arm restricted it, and he mumbled something about me being to thin.

I had to stifle a laugh. " come on Bells the moon will be rising and we have to meet them before midnight comes" Alice hissed. I ran out of the house with her and we drove to old dimers road.

Everyone was there. Waiting in a circle. " bout time you guys joined us" Jasper said, pulling Alice into his arms. " lets go. We don't have much time. Those drugs we gave Edward will only last about two hours. And it take half to set and clean up" i said ,leading the way to our cave we practiced in.

I gasped when i saw it. So did everyone else. It was totally trashed. It would take months to fix it and then re-cleans it. I stared at it in horror. " who could have done this" i whispered. Emmett and Jasper hugged me. They knew how hard i had worked on getting everything ready.

There was a howl in the air breaking the silence. Everyone looked up at the wolf standing at the top of the mountain. " Jacob Black" Alice hissed. She was pissed. She had also worked on it. The wolf sped off into the night and i sat there and cried. We went home, and i made my way to my room. Momentarily forgetting that the drugs that we had drugged Edward with had wore off an hour and a half ago.

I went to go check his room and it was empty. Alice was right behind me; she had looked all over the house for him . Except for our rooms. I gulped as we both opened our doors and went in. The light wasn't on, and i saw no movement so i presumed it was empty. I walked in and turned the light on.

" its about time your back" he said, closing the door behind me. My eyes where puffy and read from crying. He saw my appearance and came over to me. "What happened love" he asked taking me into a hug. "Tell me what's wrong" he said. I looked at him. " Alice and i worked so hard to make our meeting place perfect. Everything was in place for the ritual and when we got there it was trashed. Quillete did it. Jacob Black, the gangs worst enemy. They believe that we shouldn't practice our magic because we aren't native like he and his pack of idiots." i said. Edward sighed and rubbed my back.

" just get some sleep Bella, ill handle it. Is there any way i could help fix it." he asked. I shook my head. " the only way you could help was if you used magic like the rest of us. It's the only way. Im sure you have heard of your family storeys. We all have the magical blood in us, we just have to use the magic and believe." i whispered. He shook his head. " i will only practice if you become my girlfriend." he said. I stared at him.

"Okay" i sad. He stood there in shock. " what" he asked. " i said okay silly." i said. It couldn't hurt me to be his girlfriend. His face broke out into a huge smile, and he crushed me into a hug.

" cant..breath." i choked out. He chuckled and set me down on my bed. "Go to sleep, its late and there is school tomorrow." he said.

" but you have to practice" i said. He laughed. " no i don't , because I've been using it for awhile now" he said. I stared at him agape.

" wait how strong are" he cut me off. " go to sleep" he warned i gulped and laid down on my bed.

He exited the room, with a smile on his face.

I took my phone out and texted Alice, telling her about her brother. She was happy he wouldn't get in our way. But she was scared that he was stronger then me. The strongest in the groups that were formed was the leader. And the others in the group would have to follow him. His word would be the law. Alice said her brother used magic when they were younger he did bad things with his magic. Dark Magic. He wanted all the power and eternal life. Just like everyone else in our world wants. But only few succeed.

**The Next Day**

School was interesting. We received a few threats early this morning, they where posted all over our lockers. Everyone stared at them like it was the end of the world. Emmett and Jasper used a tracking spell on it and we knew who it was. " i shud have known they would still be doing this crap. I wasn't enough that they had to destroy all our hard work, but now they have to mess with our stuff to" i hissed. I looked over everything that had been damaged in my locker. "It's a warning" Alice said.

"Why would they be warning us" i asked. Rose sighed. " they really don't want us practicing our magic, i think that they think we will become more powerful then they are" she said. Edward budded in. "Well then we will just have to be more powerful then they are wont we" he said.

I shook my head. " no, we wont retaliate. They are just trying to play with us" i said. I turned and faced everyone. I saw the look on Edwards face. He wanted revenge. " is that clear" i asked. Everyone nodded and we all went to our separate classes.

" Bella why wouldn't you want to retaliate?" Edward asked on the way to lunch. He had been silent the whole morning. I stopped short and looked at him. " because our powers were a gift to us. We are suppose to use them for good. Not evil, or revenge. There is a reason we are on this earth. And we will find out why once we re-construct the cave, and put a spell that will keep away the wolves" i said. He glared at me before walking.

I took my usual spot in the middle of the table, and began to eat. Everyone was quiet. The cafeteria was quiet actually. I looked up to see everyone staring at us. Edwards head was down, Alice kept looking around. Rosalie was glaring at people. Emmett just stared at his lunch and Jasper was looking out the window.

" we have trouble" Jasper said. Everyone looked at him. Then out the window. Jacob Black and his pack of freaks where walking out of the woods. " shit" Emmett said. "They want something, but i don't know what" Alice whispered. " my physic abilities are failing on me" she said. " i cant feel anything coming off them" Jasper stressed. The Edward said " they are here for a fight". I stared at him. " how do you know" i asked. He tapped his head. " i hear thoughts. Everyone's except yours" he said pulling me into his side.

"Well they know my rules. We don't fight" i said walking out to the field where they were resembled. "Why are you here Black" i asked. Edward chuckled. "I already told you" he whispered in my ear. " well, well you have another member in your group. That's a surprise" Jacob said. " leave Black you have no business being here" i said. " we do actually. We didn't mean to destroy your cave thing. We meant to set it on fire, and burn it. But you were to close. I thought i would let you know" Jacob said. " really what would your elders say about your behavior to us hmm. Lets find out Jacob because i know your father would be disappointed in you. I bet you mother is looking down at you right now and saying she was glad she is dead, she wouldn't have to deal with you." i said. I knew what i was doing. His mother was a soft spot for him. He was the reason she died.

I smirked knowing that i hurt him deep. " you wanted a fight Black, well come and get me. You and me" i said. He glared at me for a moment and lunged for me. I tackled him to the ground a pinned him. " stay away from my group, my cave, and if you come near us again i will burn your little 'La Push' to the ground with everyone it. And it will be your fault Jacob Black. You will cause the death of many people." i hissed in his ear.

I got off him and backed up. " don't come around here again" i said, before walking off to the car park. I watched as all of the wolves left, only Jacob turned back briefly before leaving officially.

"A war will be started soon" Alice said. I looked at her. " no i wont have a war happen. If they attack us then. Well we will figure it out when the time comes" i said. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist. " Bella i don't want you fighting guys anymore" he whispered in my ear. I jerked away from him. " maybe Alice should explain the rules around here. What i say goes Edward. Don't annoy me because i will hurt you." i said.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

We were in the field behind Alice and Edwards house. It was the perfect place to see where Edwards powers where. He had to fight each and everyone of us, eventually working his way up to me. If i won, i would still be the leader of our group. But if i lost, this would be his group, and his word would be the law for us.

He started with Rosalie. She wasn't that hard to beat, since she used simple magic. She used it more for beauty and stuff. Only when we needed a lot of magic would she use her full potential.

He moved onto Emmett who was really strong with his powers, but like Rose; he only used them when it was necessary or he was really hungry. He didn't want to be the leader, or give orders to his girlfriend afraid it would do something to their relationship.

It was the same with Alice and Jasper. Only Jasper was fought next. He used his magic to educate himself to the fullest extent in fighting, spells, military defenses, but he mostly concentrated on keeping emotions in check of everyone here.

When he got to Alice i began to worry. She was his twin, she was fast, tiny and could almost defend any attack. She was amazing at fighting, especially with her gifts. But when Edward beat her i knew my leadership time was coming to an end.

He smirked when he got to me. Everyone else was exhausted and barley moving." you've made it to me, and tired out everyone else." i stated. He chuckled, and moved forward.

" you are going down love" he said. And then it started. He was really strong, but i had a feeling that he was holding out on me. " you holding out on me" i accused. He snickered. " i held out on everyone babe" he said. I glared at him. " then use everything you have" i said. He shook his head and tsked me . " you overly confident and cocky for my liking love. Maybe you should tune it down a bit." he said. I grinned and leaped forward throwing everything i had at him. He was blown a couple hundred feet, and then he blew me down.

I fell down to the ground. I landed and it hurt. Edward was in front of me smirking. " are you done" he asked. I nodded slowly, because i couldn't take the pain. "Help me up, it hurts so much" i whimpered. He used his magic to heal me, but i was still sore.

Everyone gathered around Edward when we were all rested up. He looked around at everyone of us. " so what's next" he asked. " you decide" we all mumbled. His eyes darkened and his fist clenched " the war is what they want. Its what they will get" he whispered. I gasped, and stood up. " your going against everything we believe in" i said.

Someone cleared there throat, and i looked at Alice. She had a guilty expression on her face. " Actually Bells the rest of us have been wanting this war to happen" she said. I gapped at her.

Edward had a smug smile on his face. I stared at her in disbelief. " what" i whispered. Alice stood up and crossed her arms.

" just because you don't believe in fighting doesn't mean we don't. The wolves have been walking all over us just because you don't fight. We are sick of it Bells, we want to fight. And we want victory" she said.

I wanted to cry. My so-called friends had just told me that they wanted to fight, even though they knew i was against it. If Edward ordered them to they would, and gladly to. If he ordered me to, I'd have no choice but to. I slowly backed up and bolted through the forest and back to the house, where my room was.

My door was slammed open and Edward came storming in. He grabbed my wrist and hauled me while yelling at me saying " what is wrong with you Isabella".

I stared up at him with watery eyes in disbelief. " you cant fight them Edward, its not right" i whispered. He gripped my wrist tighter and hissed at me. " we will fight. And so will you. I don't understand why you cant fight them but you can fight me" he accused.

" they are my dads friends sons and daughters" i whispered. " so" he growled. I glared at him and said. " i would have fought them long ago; but i signed a treaty with my dad saying as long as we didn't get in trouble, i wouldn't fight with them. That's why they still have their heads"

" your no longer the leader. So the treaty is gone Bella. You can fight them. Let me worry about the trouble, all you have to do is help and practice" he said. I closed my eyes and sighed. " i still don't believe in fighting. Its not me. I only fight when someone threatens me" i said.

" think about it this way Isabella., because your gonna fight. Think that they want to take away your magic. Think that they want to kill you, or much much worse. Think that Jacob Black wants you to warm his bed at night. Once im gone, he'll be after you like no tomorrow. Believe me im not going anywhere yet. But he must lose his powers, so you don't get hurt" he said.

I whimpered. The thought of being in Jacob Blacks bed was disgruntling. It would never happen.

"Bella i wont let anything happen to you , Rose ,Emmett ,Jasper ,or Alice. Your going to be more powerful then ever after the war" he said.

" what about my dad" i asked. He looked at me. " what about him" he asked. " he will be so disappointed in me." i murmured . " it doesn't matter what he thinks. Your going to be immortal soon. You will forget about him eventually. So why please him now" he asked

I stood there in shock. " wait, immortal. I plan on dying Edward. I don't want to live forever, especially since it costs us our souls, and good magic" i said.

" you wont die on my watch Isabella, you will be here as long as i say" he growled

I glared at him. " the only way that will happen is if you take my magic and force me" i spat.


End file.
